


FFXV Short Tale Collection

by TheMaidofLight22



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Guilty Shipping, M/M, Multi, OT3, Short & Sweet, Smut, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidofLight22/pseuds/TheMaidofLight22
Summary: These are each a few of my short stories, drabbles, smuts, and AU ideas that don't really take place as part of one large story.Some include my OC Chrome...you can find her info and story under my fanfic here labeled A Wild Dreamer!lots of guilty pleasure ships in here, the first story is even a Promptis one!Hope you enjoy these!





	1. Promptis: Escape

 Noctis thought nothing of it when he distantly heard the sounds of the Regalia’s engine running and saw street lamps as they passed across his closed eyelids.  
  
Sleep gradually released its hold on him, and he realized through the haze that he had a bit more room in the back seat than he should have… and that he could hear sniffling from the front seat. Groggily, he pushed himself up in his seat, nearly hitting his head on the car’s ceiling. There was a chill in the night air, so they’d put up the roof, but he was used to the top being down.  
  
He blinked as he gazed around the car and noticed he did not see Gladio. Or Ignis, for that matter. The form in the front seat, he could make out in the dim light, was Prompto.  
  
“P-Prompto?” he asked, panic beginning to set in as he realized Prompto was crying and half their party was missing. “What’s going on? Where’s Specs? Gladio?”  
  
“They’re fine,” Prompto choked back. “I left them… at the gas station. There’s a bed and breakfast nearby and they have money on them.”  
  
“You left them?” Noctis shook his head as if trying to shake off the grogginess of sleep. “What’s going on? Where are we going?”  
  
Prompto started to answer, but sobs blocked the words from coming out.  
  
Noctis leaned forward, gripping his friend’s shoulder. “Pull over, Prompto.”  
  
In the darkness, the only light that coated his face was the one of the lamppost they had pulled over by. Prompto’s usually calm, happy, adorable facial features were skewed ugly by the tears and snot running down to his chin. Noctis could feel the sheer tension in his friend’s shoulders and gazed with confusion and pain down an empty road beginning to fill with deamons.  
  
He then returned his dark gaze to the photographer, blonde hair mopped about by wind and pale face dotted with hundreds of freckles with a slight growth starting at the end of his chin. It hurt to see him so sad, “What is going on?”  
  
“I don’t want you to die…” He murmured.  
  
“What?” Noctis felt could rush over him, realizing what this was about, “How do you…?”  
  
“I was told…by the Astrals. It all just came to me. They trusted me with the knowledge…and this is what I am doing with it.” He pouted as he looked away for a moment.  
  
“Prompto! This is stupid! You’re going to risk the entire world just to keep me alive!”  
  
“Yes!” Prompto’s sobs were becoming angry scowls, frightened and frustrating growls reverberating from his throat, “Damn it! Don’t you get it Noctis?”  
  
“No! None of this makes sense!”  
  
“Fuck! I love you!” He screamed aloud as the prince grabbed at his friend’s shirt and the wheel of the car. He met his face, dirtied cheeks red now. A few more tears leaked from his shiny blue eyes. Noctis felt his grip loosen a bit and brewing emotion welling within him.  
  
“W…What?”  
  
Noctis slumped back in his seat, Prompto’s words settling over him like a tidal wave. His head was so jumbled, he didn’t know where to start. What did this mean for the world? For him? How would he ever talk Prompto down from this?  
  
He clenched his hands into fists as he realized they were trembling. Prompto sobbed harshly in the front seat.  
  
Did he want to talk Prompto down from this?  
  
He stumbled out of the car, fumbling to shut the door behind him. It did not fully close. His feet crunched on the gravel, and the cool wind was a shock on his numb face.  
Prompto soon followed suit. “Noct! Wait!” he cried, scrambling around the car.  
  
Noctis held up a hand as Prompto charged at him. “I’m not going anywhere,” he breathed. “I just… Need some air…”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Prompto sobbed, “I shouldn’t have said anything, I should have kept my mouth shut… To even think I could be good enough to love you—“  
  
Prompto’s stream of consciousness ended in a quiet yelp as Noctis pulled him in hard against his chest. Prompto’s small frame was the only thing that felt warm anymore, and Noctis felt his heart clutch up as the blonde’s trembling fingers dug into his shoulders.  
  
“You’re more than good enough,” Noctis whispered, blinking back burning tears. “I’ve loved you all our lives, Prompto, you have to believe me, but this… I…” He held tighter. “I want to just keep running with you, leave all this behind us, just keep driving forever, but… I can’t. I have a duty to this world.”  
  
“By the Six…” Prompto barely could hold his head up, trying to focus on something solid while the world spun around him. He ran his long fingers through the golden locks atop his head and scoffed at himself, “No…Noctis…I’m just selfish…you need to do this.”  
  
“We can be together…one last time. And cherish it.” The prince swore. Prompto’s gaze met his and a craving, yearning, desire crashed alongside a sorrowful agony. He just grabbed his friend close and felt his face against his chest. He felt the warmth from the magic within him stirring, he inhaled deeply and could smell berries and a tingly masculine aroma that reminded him of warm spices on cold winter’s nights. He never wanted to let him go. Noctis held Prompto back and rubbed along his spine, trying in any way to silently comfort the insecure boy before him. “We can take as long as you need…”  
  
“It’s never going to be enough time…”  
  
“Prompt…” He muttered.  
  
Prompto watched Noct’s lips closely, tracing the forming beard around the new king’s lips with his eyes. He found himself flushed, and exhausted from his own tears. Noctis brushed back his friend’s hair slightly from his face and smiled warmly, “No matter what…I will always be with you. You must promise me to carry the light of me with you.”  
  
Noctis watched as the blonde’s curvy adam’s apple bobbed with a hard swallow. He held the king’s hand to his face and kissed it slightly. “I will try…”  
  
“Prompto…why didn’t you ever tell me about how you felt?” His voice was full of concern and care.  
  
He gave a slight huff and shrugged, “I thought you would just laugh it off…or make some dumb joke about being gay…or you know…typical guy stuff.”  
  
“You aren’t a typical guy Prompto…you never were.” Noctis cocked an eyebrow accusingly at him, watching as his friend stared at him desperately.  
  
“I know…I’m sorry. I should have told you ages ago…I should have trusted you.”  
  
“Prompto?”  
  
“Yeah Noct?”  
  
“It’s okay. Everything will be just fine. I promise you.” He closed the gap between them and took on his friend into a full embrace, tightly pressing his head to his chest.  
Prompto could feel the heat from the crystal inside Noct's chest, his heart beat was quick.  
  
He knew nothing of the shadows, or darkness, he forgot even what his own name was for a moment or the fact that he was a clone. He wanted nothing but Noctis with his arms around his shoulders, and nose dangerously close to his sewney neck. He shut his eyes, finally pressing his lips to the collar bone exposed under his jacket.  
  
Noctis froze for a second and felt himself tense. Prompto was completly wrapped around his torso now, gazing into his soul with those icy blue orbs. Noct swallowed a lump hard, hands digging into his friend's hips. He knew his feelings were true at that moment, and let out a withheld breath. "I love you...Prompto..." Noctis felt himself speak and the words made him fill with a holy release.  
  
Prompto gave a tiny gasp and his gaze was blurred by tears of joy. Noctis made the first move, closing the gap between their lips. Years and years of pent up frustration and need finally became unleashed as he kissed the blonde man's tender sweet mouth. Prompto felt himself melting in his grasp, his entire body tingling over with a flighty sensation.  
  
He could feel their hands intertwining, opening and closing their fingers within each other's over and over. He wasn't sure where to hold his prince, taking his cheek in his cupped grasp, then his back, then his hips, smoothing his touch over the dark clothing that matched his perfectly done hair.  
  
When they finally let each other's lips go for oxygen, they laughed breathless chuckles and held their hands together still. "Let's go somewhere for a bit."  
  
"But what about the guys? What about your duty?" Prompto muttered, setting his head on his shoulder. The prince ruffled his blonde tuft, "I'll tell them we wanted to get a few missions in together. They won't bother asking what's up."  
  
"Alright..." The photographer let out a relieved sigh, "I'm so sorry Noct..."  
  
"It's okay buddy." He told, planting a tiny kiss to his forehead, "Let's go find some fun before this is all done. We'll keep it all between us too. Just...lock the pictures we take together. when you're ready you can tell them."  
  
"Alright." He felt his heart swell with a strange mixture of emotions. He wasn't sure if he was happy to be in love and be able to express it, or be disheartened that this would be the final moments he would spend with his best friend turned lover...but in the end he was with his trusted love and he was going to consume every precious moment with him.


	2. A Tender Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio teaches his newest friend the pleasures of reading and writing involving my OC Chrome and her best bud Gladio <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a dumb drabble I came up with

Chrome stared intensely with her green eyes blazing, sheer determination stoking the fire behind them. Her face was skewed in concentration at the pages before her. Gladiolus had been gracious enough to loan her his book while he was out on a mission. It was strange to her to think that such a brutish man enjoyed the simple pleasures of the written word...but then again this was also the same man who was known for his healing hands and protective nature especially alongside his younger sister.

  
The blonde woman squinted and clenched her teeth but the words were still jumbling about in her brain. She was starting to admit defeat, but a flush of embarrassment started to rise about her cheeks...

  
She had to face the facts: She couldn't read very well. The empire had taught her basic grammar but beyond what she would need to potentially murder a prince was seen as unneeded fodder. She cursed them under her breath softy, gently closing the cover together as she inhaled the scent of aging paper lingering still on her fingertips. She placed each palm upon her cheeks, covering the tattoo on her left cheek even more. Her eyes felt like they were burning and heavy, like chunks of hot coals piled into a grill.

  
It probably didn't help that Ignis was busy working the nearby stove, setting hamburger patties atop its railed surface. The sizzling of the meat began to produce an intoxicating aroma. He rose an eyebrow as he watched Chrome scuttle across the landscape and come next to his side. He chuckled slightly at her hungry stare, "Have you ever had a hamburger?"

  
"It's been a really, really long time..." She mentioned softly, holding the hem of her green pants between her thumbs. She gave him a pouty look, admiring his toned face and sandy spiked hair. Her face transformed from a desire of the food, to desire for him with a knowing, devilish smirk.

  
When he found himself starting to sweat, he began to watch the food once more. "you can't give me those puppy dog eyes with these. They must be properly cooked before I can allow anyone even a taste. Although i think you'll like my secret ingredient."

  
"Oh! tell me!" She bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

  
He rustled her hair with a clean hand, "Alright but only for you love. I put my own teriyaki sauce into the meat before i make it into patties."

  
She stood back slightly, admiring his creativity, "That sounds...amazing. You're so cool Iggy."

  
"Why thank you. I could say much the same for you. It was an ingenious idea to begin working on a bestiary for the prince's future endeavors. It will be an interesting recording to give to the waiting lady Lunafreya. But pray tell, i saw you with Gladio's book. Is everything alright?"

  
She felt washed over with shame, dragging her feet through the grass and biting her lip. She was far too embarrassed to admit her faults to him at this time. "Yeah but it's just so boring to me..."

  
"The tales of the fighting heroes? How they overcame fiends such as Ragnorok?"  
Her ears perked up. So that's what this story was all about. "I...haven't gotten to those parts! sheesh Ignis, spoil it all for me won't you?"

  
"Did you even read the cover insert?" His eyebrows shot up with confusion.  
"Nope. i like to go into these things fresh!"

  
She spotted the black mane of the king's shield starting to peek from the hills and gave a sigh of relief. She distracted the cook with a sweeping gesture, "Gladio's back! I'm gonna go make sure he's okay!"

  
Ignis grasped Chrome's shirt strap before she jutted off. She reluctantly turned and was surprised to see him leaning towards her for a smooch. She gave a tiny giggle and tried to escape as he planted small kisses on her freckled cheeks. 

Prompto, who sat upon his lawn chair and was focusing on his camera, broke the gaze from the screen just in time to see the last few seconds of their bonding. He made a gagging noise and pointed his finger in his throat towards her, shaking his head with slow disapproval. Chrome stuck out her tongue towards her brother in return and gave her rump a quick slap before dashing over to Gladio.

After smirking at the photographer's fist shaking, she felt herself shrinking under the amber gaze of the warrior.

  
"Hey Gladio..." She muttered. His shoulder rose as she watched his muscles ripple, gulping at the overwhelming sensuality of him. She broke her focus from it and huffed, "I...I think since I told you about Djos first...I can tell you this first."  
"What? Do I have to be your wing-man on something again?" He gave a tiny smirk, placing his index and thumb on his chin with a thoughtful nature. He ran his other hand through the dark mane that flowed down his neck.

  
"Kinda..." She admitted, never really getting used to the fact of how insanely built he was, and how small she felt standing so close to him. His air was still unfamiliar to her, despite bonding closely with him over the past few days. She felt she still had much to learn about him, especially regarding his role as the king's protector. She knew part of his personality came from the all-encompassing need to keep the Lucian family safe...but at times she still found it a bit overbearing.

  
"Alright what's the scoop?" He knelt down a bit and watched as she plucked his book from the safe place she had left it. She fiddled with the spine and grasped it tightly, "Gladiolus...I still can't read very well."

  
He hummed thoughtfully, sitting himself on the stone surface of the etched campsite area. He pat the spot next to him and she followed his silent instructions, sitting close. "You taught yourself?"

  
"i know basic stuff...but there are really big words in there. I know this is going to sound really...really childish and dumb but..." She handed the book to him, "How much of this do you know by heart?"

  
"Uh a lot actually." He found himself fascinated by her intense gaze, she locked her eyes with his.

She slapped his huge thigh with a grunt and pointed to his novel, "Read this with me then. Show me how to read things better."

  
"You're serious?" He chuckled slightly.

  
She crossed her arms, "see? I knew it would be dumb."

  
"No...i'm honored. Do you want to start now?"

  
She fiddled with her thumbs and felt her shoulders rise to her ears, "Yes please..." 

"Why don't you start us out?" He handed her the book and she opened it to the first parts. "In...memory...of..." She slowly trailed the invisible line below the words.

 

He shook his head, "Try Chapter 1."

  
"Oh yeah..." She blushed but took her shaky hands to where he wanted. She stared at the first word and huffed, "C...hapter 1! Alright...okay...uh..." She focused her gaze. "Something...tales of..."

  
"Incredible tales of glory and strength come from years of sacrifice and training." He read aloud, letting her follow each of the words slowly.

She was starting to make patterns in her mind and huffed as she started the next sentence, "These...are just a few of those...tales."

  
"You're doing great. I'm surprised...you only seem to freeze up at the bigger words it seems."

  
"Well...i did teach myself a lot but I tend to get overly anxious about the big blocks of text...they just make my stomach drop."

  
"What are you wanting to do all this for anyway?"

  
"I saw Noctis writing to Lady Lunafreya...and Prompto told me about how got letters from her too. I want to write letters myself. And I...kinda want to work on a poem..."

  
"For Ignis?"

  
"Is it that obvious?"

  
"You really care about him huh? Almost makes me kinda jealous. Ignis has you, Prompto's got Cindy...I think? And the prince has his queen in waiting..." He sighed and leaned back, watching the clouds inch across the orange sky. Chrome plucked herself up and then immediately sat back down on his chest. He huffed slightly at her weight and she laughed, "Oh you're being a drama king I am not that heavy!"  
"You're eating way too many carbs!" He poked her stomach gently.

  
"I'm the carb queen!" She argued, shoving his finger down, "You let me be, I starved for a long time out in the wilderness."

  
"And you told me you were alright."

  
"I was." She crossed her arms.

  
Gladio couldn't deny it, she was still evening out in weight although the curve of her body still remained. He plucked her up and hovered her above his head effortlessly. She yelped as he drew her in, raking his knuckle along his scalp. "Oh come on!" She groaned, finally pushing away from him.  
He admired her from a distance, watching her swipe dirt from her white tank. He sighed slightly as he fingered the page, staring blankly at the words below him.  
Day by day he continued to read along her side, proudly watching her become more and more familiar with the stories in his book. She would often summarize them to the camp before her, using wide gestures and dramatic poses to help better paint the pictures of the battles and romances she had been listening to. 

One morning as he got ready for the day ahead, he noticed a folded piece of paper on his sleeping bag. He carefully unfolded it to see scratchy, yet swirly handwriting before him:

  
"Hey Gladio! Look at what I can do now! Thanks a lot for everything. I'll never stop practicing. Love-Chrome."

  
He placed the letter to his chest and blushed, gazing over to her talking to Noctis. "Iggy really is a lucky guy." He beamed, and stretched...ready to conquer the world.


	3. After the Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW short of Ignis and Chrome celebrating a difficult victory  
> Shameless Ocxcanon smut  
> *laugh evilly*

The night was unusually warm and the air was wet with moisture. Chrome could feel herself succumbing to the power of her lover’s gentle, warm kisses. Ignis’ lips were plump from overindulgence of her mouth, his breath hot in her face. He was moving his tongue across her cheek now, urging her to back into the RV. Coated with sweat and grime from the battle won, Ignis was more than grateful they had come out alive and that he was with such a lovely woman. She opened the door, obeying his silent command with a warming sensation growing from her core.   
  
Despite not being able to see, he perceived the change of light from the shadowy inside to the soft glow of her permanent housing inside the RV. The whole place smelled of musk, and previous nights of intense loving which was even more arousing to the blind mentor.   
  
Chrome had known she had never spent a single time with him between the sheets while his vision was intact but the experience was all the more bonding and intimate. He still recalled every strand of her golden hair as he whisked his bare fingers through them, making each part of her scalp shiver.   
  
She trailed her fingers along the scar upon his eye, watching him move was almost intoxicating. He was so poetic, approaching her each time with a gentle yet urgent smooch. He dotted his tongue along the bridge of her nose, almost as if he was tasting for the freckles he so longed to envision once again. He even paid special attention to her tattoo, outlining it perfectly with his mouth.   
  
She could feel herself starting to shiver but swallowed the need to moan. She needed to hold off, needed to tease him ever so slightly.   
  
In such dire times, the two silently worshiped each other. Not a word was spoken, but breathing was heavy and panting. Ignis clutched tightly at her hips and dragged her into his body, not ashamed one bit of the growing lump between his thighs. She knowingly placed her palm along the rigid section of his pants and rubbed teasingly. He bit his lip a bit, feeling her meticulously play with him member. He hadn’t even felt the warmth of her skin and already he ached for her. He swooped in once more and trailed his tongue from the lobe of her pierced ear to the soft flesh of her neck.  
  
Between feeling his hands desperately clawing at her rear end and having him shove his teeth gently into the magic spot on her collarbone, Chrome let out her first mewling cry. Ignis gave a knowing smirk, “My, my…every time I hear you it just is truly amazing.”  
  
“Only for you…” She managed to whimper as he began to unbutton the Crownsguard’s jacket. She had to chuckle and wonder, what would the prince have thought knowing she was doing such vile things with his teacher? It almost made her more aroused at the idea, the sinful nature of getting to see   
Ignis so vulnerable to touch alone was nearly unbearable.   
  
He finally managed to remove her long petticoat and she helped him remove his as well, gazing longingly at the skin around his neck. As she pushed the jacket from his shoulders, she took in his neck in her mouth and leaned him back against her bed. He huffed under her weight, as she sat him down on the edge. She wrapped her legs about the small of his back and arched her own spine so that she could begin to kiss down from the swell of his neck, to the center of his chest. She giggled as she played about with a nipple under his shirt. He grumbled slightly in return and crudely grasped her breast.   
  
Even with the fabric of her bra and shirt, Chrome still gasped in surprise at the warmth of his hand. He sneakily removed her top after he fiddled about with her for a moment. He grasped one hand upon her wide hips and the other to her bra. He plucked the breast from its encasing and leaned in, taking in her aerola and sucking deeply.  
  
She felt herself overcome with sensations beyond recognition. Her mouth was flooding over with saliva as her toes curled. He expertly worked her breast, licking and caressing her nipple without stopping.  
  
She leaned into him and grasped his head, scratching her nails lightly into the hair about his ears. She could feel herself flooding over between her thighs, and her face was filled to the brim with an unspeakable heat. He removed her bra and worshiped her nude upper half with his hands.   
  
She did much the same for him, taking off his shirt and admiring miles of strengthened skin. Despite his taut muscles, Ignis always did have lovely smooth contours. She kissed along his feminine curve between his torso and hips, kneeling down at the edge of the bed.   
  
He shot an eyebrow up and gave a smirk as she tugged his pants down slightly. “Are you quite sure?”  
  
“Don’t think you’re getting out of this.” She smiled. “But yes…I am sure. I’d love to give you something special this morning.”  
  
“I will accept then.”   
  
She beamed, taking down his pants fully and stared to his wonderfully stiff erection. Her tongue wiggled with anticipation, taking in the image of it with her hands alone. Ignis had been once very self-conscious regarding his member, which was slightly larger than average and bore a tight foreskin about the head of the shaft. But she drew it back regardless and took it within her mouth, lovingly tasting the pre-cum about his tip. He hissed with pleasure, rubbing Chrome’s hair as she maneuvered him about with her wet tongue. She sucked and dove in, taking as much of his length as she could. He shivered and gently removed her. She pouted.  
  
He gave a slight chuckle, “You’re far too good at that. And if I let you continue, you’ll not get the chance to enjoy yourself either.”  
  
Her ears perked up as he leaned back fully on her bed. Her eyes glittered, “Does that mean….?” She shivered.  
  
“Yes Chrome…let me help you.”  
  
Chrome could feel a fire in her heart burning without end, her pulse racing and her mind numb to all the world around her. She was intensely excited, moving herself above him. She removed her own pants fully, making sure every part of her was naked to him.  
  
Ignis loved nothing more than making her happy, and this was her time to shine. Chrome had been unfortunate with her sexual life in the past, and now preferred to stimulate herself…but with the added stretch of her lover she had found it a gratifying experience. He fingered her as she sat at his hips, mentally preparing herself for the pleasure to come. He paid special attention to her erect clitoris, making her shiver as he inserted the length of his middle finger into her vulva.   
  
“Ready as you’ll ever be…” He insisted, begging for her.  
  
Chrome gave a soft, breathless giggle and huffed, “Alright…alright…”   
  
  
She placed her entrance to him and he guided himself within. She winced with intense overwhelming pressure, but it was gentle and pleasant. He was so intensely hard and it rubbed her in just the right way. Ignis felt her soft, velvety walls around him and nearly let himself go right then and there.   
  
He filled her perfectly, and she lingered on his member for a moment before he lifted her buttocks and spread her cheeks apart. She moaned at the notion and he began to remove her from his member. She fought the action by letting her hips down again. The top half of her body fell onto his and he took one arm, grasping her tightly to his form. She reached down between her thighs and began to gently rub her clit.   
  
Her thighs stretched out and her toes spread as Ignis kept one hand firmly squeezed on her bottom. He pushed in softly when she nudged him, taking in her cues and listening to her. He felt himself ecstatic when he kissed her neck and she shivered, moaning deeply into his ears. She could feel his foreskin move with each thrust, filling her endlessly. The wetness of her was starting to roll down her thighs with each continued stroke.   
  
Her heart felt ready to burst. It was starting to become too much. His thrusts, his kisses, her finger flicking rapidly. Knowing she was close, Ignis held still and prepared for her finish. She took hold of him and rapidly thrust herself onto him, taking in everything. She saw the expression on his face and felt her hair cling to her back from sweat. She could smell his sex, and her own, combining perfectly together. She could feel him urging her along.   
  
He tugged lightly at her hair, “Having a hard time love?”  
  
“A bit…” She admitted. They had been frequently making love and she was a tad sore in her sensitive spots. He smirked, “Allow me to guide you then…”  
  
“Ignis no….” She moaned, but smiled.  
  
“Chrome…” He smoothly spoke, “Look at me.”  
  
She did as he commanded and he kissed her deeply. She moaned into him as he smoothed his hands over her body, thrusting slowly. “Feel me Chrome…”  
  
“I do…I do…” She breathed out.   
  
“Are you tingling?”  
  
“Yes Ignis.”  
  
“Good…I taught you well.” He breathed, huffing. “Chrome…I love you…”  
  
“I love you too…” She could barely keep herself together as his voice reverberated through her being.  
  
He gave her a longing expression and moaned softly, “Please…come Chrome. Come around me. Let me feel you finish…”   
  
She bit her lip and felt the world stop moving. Her heart exploded as her vulva began to open. Her walls throbbed around him, the electric sensation of her orgasm running through every nerve in her body. She let out her cries and moans as she continued to consume his member with her wetness, thrusting as she rode out every single precious second of her explosive finish.   
  
He shuttered as she collapsed atop him. He nearly had finished himself hearing and feeling her. He snickered as he untangled their legs and propped her on hands and knees. She gave a knowing gaze as he propped himself behind her and grabbed her hips tightly. She very much enjoyed to be given pleasure in this way, almost as if a primal instinct in her was begging to be fucked like a dog.  
  
She still tingled as he began to rapidly thrust in her from behind, clawing at her hips and digging his nails into her skin. She let out dry, guttural cries at the force of him, shivering at every slap of skin, and relishing in the feeling of his testicles bouncing at her entrance. He took her breasts as he was approaching his finale, expertly fondling them while he continued to unleash his inner animal within her.   
  
Over and over he thrust, never wanting the pleasure to end. He was moving so violently the bed began to squeak and his goggles were starting to fall from his nose.   
  
He felt something spring within his lower stomach and gasped, removing himself from her intense warmth rapidly. He groaned out as his cum rapidly shot along her back, making her shutter in the heat of its arrival. He gasped, leaning over her and setting his slowly deflating member at her bottom.   
  
He regained his composure and grabbed a towel from her bathroom, wiping her clean and then flipping her over onto his chest. She snuggled into his shoulder, and the two coated themselves with a blanket. She gave him a long, deep embrace before kissing his lips. “I love you so much Ignis.”  
  
“And I love you Chrome…” He confirmed, stretching himself out a bit. He scrunched his nose,   
“Although I think we are in dire need of bathing.”  
  
“I’ll get the water started.” She promised, lifting herself from him. He grasped onto her wrist and smiled, “You mean…absolutely everything to me.”  
  
“Ignis…” She could feel herself overcome with emotion, “You were worried…weren’t you? About dying today.”  
  
“Yes…there have been so many times I did not know how to pull myself together after the thought of you being hurt. I know you can handle yourself but I hope that I can always protect you.”  
She beamed and caressed his fingers, “Oh Iggy. You’re wonderful. I know you’ll always be there for me. Now come along. Let’s get showered.”  
  
“Indeed.” He stood up and stretched, following her to the bathroom.


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie this is pretty much shameless hardcore GladioxOcfemalexIgnis smut  
> I am a dirty sinner >:3c

It had been a perfect combination that led the three Crownsguard warriors into the dim light of the hotel room, frisky gazes and smirks upon their faces. A perfect blend of time, patience, understanding, mutual interest and trust churned into the concoction that was to be their new, scary, inviting experience together.

This had all begun at a campfire, much like most of their lives, just a few months prior. While hidden under the perpetually darkened skies, Gladiolus’ deep amber eyes had never left the curves exposed on Chrome’s body, exposed even with the loose regal uniform placed upon her shoulders, the same shared among those who favored high honor with the king. Her platinum blonde hair was so tightly braided down her left shoulder, sweat danced between the trillions of freckles that dotted her face.vHer green eyes were aflame with the glory of another victory, hand filled with a glass of pale alcohol, toasting the faded stars and thanking each Astral by name. Even the mark of a magitek and the clunking of her prosthetic leg seemed whimsical.

Her hands never seemed to leave her husband’s grasp. To the end of his days, Gladio could swear up and down for having more than just a bond of friendship with Ignis Scientia. The Shield did always admire him, and found that his thoughts lately were running deeper than brotherhood for this man. This beautiful, wonderfully talented man who had suffered an unfortunate fate so many years ago. Gladio admitted his attraction for the mentor was embedded into his soul, Ignis almost seemed to grow more handsome by the day. His sandy hair was growing along his scalp fondly, and the scars now littered about his eyes pronounced his long facial features even more wonderfully. And that damn accent of his, the smooth and calm tone of his voice was a constant reminder that he was a true leader.

Something just gnawed deeply at his heart and within the pit of his stomach…a mix of aching desire and intense need to satisfy his personal curiosity.

Ignis was so enchanting and was simply awe-inspiring. His self-sacrificing attitude, his kindness, his patience…it was almost too much for him to bear. Gladio wanted nothing more than to treat the man properly…

And his wife Chrome? From the day they had met she was a sheer bombshell. Gladio had once come to terms that the woman was never to be his but it still ran fierce in his blood how badly he wanted her. He had watched her blossom from a scared, starving girl to a woman full of confidence. Her spunkiness and tomboyish ways were incredibly sexy, and her determination and fierceness for battle and friends alike was unbelievably amazing. He was eager to cherish her and hold her close within his grasp…

So a few words escaped from his lips as he found the air overwhelmed with silence. “Hey…guys…I have a weird question.”

“What’s up buddy?” Chrome smirked, a twinkle set in her orbs. He found himself gulping down dry air. With shaky hands he tried to lick his lips and continue his usual, smug ways.

“Can I make out with you two?”

Confusion at first set upon their faces. Chrome glanced at Ignis, who’s expression was dead-pan as usual. Ignis then found a smirk coming across his face. “Gladio…what are you playing at?”

“You’re just…both so incredible…” He told with a honeyed tone. Ignis could feel his pulse racing…sincerity in the man’s voice made him know he was not messing around.

He felt himself pondering but then let all insecurities go and gave a relieved sigh, “Well…we’ve been strutting around in the dark for more than a few years. We are unsure of when it will ever be relieved…if ever…the promise of our king returning seems to grow fainter by the day. While I have faith that Noctis will return…” He shook his head slowly, “This is not the time to have regrets. Gladio…do what you must and let us know how you feel. There is no shame here…we are all brothers in arms together.”

Gladio felt relief wash over him, his shoulders finally relaxing. The knot in his gut was beginning to untangle but he still felt nervous. Chrome sat on Iggy’s left side, and the two allowed their friend to step between them. He glanced to either of them, unsure what to do now. They held his back together.

“Oh my goodness….” Chrome giggled. “He looks so flustered now.”

“Hm…” Ignis pondered, “Perhaps we should initiate the contact then.”

“Perhaps.” She mused and plucked a short, sweet kiss on the Shield’s cheek. He felt sparks hit his skin at the warmth and wetness of her lips, the intoxicating smell of booze lingering on her breath.

Ignis smiled warmly and reflected her gesture, taking his friend’s cheek into his hand and cupping it closely. He felt the roughness of his dark beard and leaned in to kiss the salt of his sweat off the surface of his face. Gladio shuttered gently at the warmth that emanated from Ignis’ touch alone, and nearly gasped at the feeling of his lips. He clenched his fists and found himself taking the mentor’s neck gently in his touch and returned this peck with one on his cheek.

Ignis felt himself a bit flustered, but smiled and breathed calmly even in the midst of his waterfalls of emotions. He shakily found himself pressing against Gladio’s bottom lip with his own, and the two became consumed in a kiss. Chrome watched them with eagerness in her expression, feeling a heat rise from her core at the sight of them embracing and deeply making out.

Just as she was longing for the taste of the warrior, he turned around and grabbed her tightly around the middle, bending her over. Ignis could not see it visually but the picture in his head made him more than interested in what was happening. Gladio was rough and fierce, maneuvering her mouth perfectly. She found herself pressing her body to his and grasping wildly at the back of his mane. Years of pent up frustration and teasing seemed to be spilling out with his gesture.

The two broke in a frenzy of hot breathing, staring down one another. Chrome could feel his desire melting out of his pores as he traced her features with his eyes.

Ignis’ eyebrows were raised with shock, “Gladio…that was…”

“Amazing?”

“Wonderful.” He added, allowing his cheeks to flush over a bit.

Gladio chuckled a bit at them. “Gods you guys…I’m…just…so happy…that…”

“You wanna fuck?” Chrome burst out as Ignis gulped hard. Gladio felt his jaw come unhinged. She snickered, “Oh come on Iggy…I know you’re blind but it’s kinda obvious…listen to him…he’s dying of hunger that not even your cooking can fulfill.”

“Chrome can be quite blunt…but I think she’s correct in her observation. I felt it too…and I have somewhat known that you have adored us for some time now.”

“How…?” Gladio felt embarrassment flush to his ears.

“It’s hard to hide such a thing from a talented observer such as myself.” Ignis scolded slightly, taking Gladio’s hand, “Besides, it is only natural to want to be close with a trusted friend.”

The shield couldn’t stop smiling. “There’s a hotel nearby that not a lot visit nowadays…” Ignis offered as he stood up, opening his hand. Gladio took it then grasped Chrome with his other. “Only if you guys are willing…”

Chrome scoffed. “Are you kidding me? Ignis has talked to me for years about how hot he thinks you are.”

“I do find you quite attractive…” He admitted. Chrome snickered, “And I totally wouldn’t want to pass up an opportunity like this. Hell yeah!”

Gladio’s eyes widened at her enthusiasm but it was turning him on badly. Getting to the hotel room would be a long, long trip for his eager desire.

 

 

They finally arrived, all still very flustered and aching. The talking on the way there of years and years of sexual frustration didn’t help much. Before long Chrome found herself planted between the two, with Ignis at her backside licking at the nape of her neck and Gladio before her taking in every inch of her mouth once more.

“Fuck…” Gladio murmured, feeling his chest tightening and his pants starting to shrink around his growing erection. “I just can’t believe this…”

“Mm..” Chrome moaned softly, “It’s almost too good to be true.”

Ignis was silent but his expression was beyond joy, folding about with his wife’s hips.

“Gladio…” He finally noted, “Since you’re so eager…why don’t you handle Chrome first? I am a patient man.”

The shield felt himself become even more stiff, if that was even possible. “Are you sure?”

“I…have to admit…the feeling of both of you pressed against me if unbearably pleasurable….” He blushed at his choice of words, trying to keep his composure as he plucked the goggles from his face and smoothed back his sandy locks.

Gladio eagerly obeyed and began to kiss Chrome’s face hungrily. She was taken aback at his feriocity, it was so different than Ignis’s graceful foreplay. But a beastly instinct was growing in her, and she snarled slightly as he took her neck with his teeth. Ignis could feel himself readying, taking off his shirt slowly and pressing his growing erection to his wife’s plump behind. He started a bit of friction in that area of her while Gladio was busily hounding his way down her blouse. He nearly ripped it off from her front, as Ignis guided one of the man’s hands to the swell of her breasts and her hips.

Gladio grasped tightly at Iggy’s hand upon her waist and kneeded her breast in his grasp. Chrome moaned at his calloused hands roughly palming her nipples, he took no time to dive into the other not taken by his grip. His tongue was muscular and forceful, slapping away at the tip of her heaving breasts. She ached and moaned, feeling herself beginning to flood. Ignis took this as a sign and reached down into her pants, stroking lightly at the fuzz of her entrance.

She could hardly believe the sensations that were occurring, being touched in two different ways was nearly unbearable. Just as she was starting to fall on her knees, Gladio begged for her touch on his abdomen. She shuttered at his wall of pectorals just about his navel, smoothing her fingers over acres of toned muscle. She felt so small in his large grasp, and vulnerable. Her hands curiously trailed to his pelvis and she gasped in shock at the throbbing member between his thighs.

“Holy shit…’ She admitted, a bit curious as to what the thing actually looked like. Because it felt thick…and huge.

He chuckled and stepped back. Ignis hummed as Gladio allowed him to take off his jacket and pants while reaching over Chrome’s shoulders. He touched and felt around the shield’s body, taking in his form and lovingly paid attention to the hem of his boxers. Finally he was stark nude before the two, and Ignis was the first to take in the image of the erection in question.

Gladio was huge, and thick and Chrome salivated at it while her husband stroked and played about with it. He was uncut, and showed every thick vein it the cylinder of pleasure before them. Ignis sat Chrome upon his seated lap and used his legs to spread her open, holding her hips tight to his own. She shivered as she was exposed to Gladio, looking up him with innocent yet devlish eyes.

Gladio could hardly process the sight before him, feeling his breath hitching deep in his lungs and the flames of desire raging in his soul. Chrome was shocked to see the large man fall to his knees and crawl up to her, licking her husband’s thighs, her own and then delving straight into her wet opening.

She bucked up and squealed with pleasure, Ignis found himself holding her breast with a wide grin on his face. He loved to hear her noises, and feeling her receive so much stimulation was so fulfilling. Gladio lapped at her opening before flicking her clit between his tongue and lips, sucking slightly at it. She could feel herself starting to burst, shaking her head gently at the sensations that were tingling in her thighs. He grasped at her, at Ignis, squeezing every inch of skin between them.

Finally, he let up just as she was about to orgasm. She was sweating profusely and gasped with shock as Ignis penetrated her bottom after making sure she was properly lubricated. “Ohhh~” She mewled, and Gladio could hardly take it any longer. He penetrated her deeply, unable to control his speed. He hissed as her walls consumed him, tight around his throbbing dick.

Chrome yelled out and whimpered, her face overcome with desire. She felt herself nearly going limp…Gladio filled her in a new way that was so different and yet so amazingly similar to her husband. Ignis was thrusting deep into her as well, taking in every inch of tight muscle as he removed himself.

Gladio took no time to start thrusting, bucking his hips wildly into her. She felt completed between the two. She was shocked as Gladio exited her, and then huffed as he motioned for her to get off Ignis.

Ignis felt himself exposed now, and Gladio reached for the lube next to the bed. He kissed the mentor hard, slapping the goop from the bottle onto his tight entrance. Ignis found himself relaxing and eager to receive, leaning back as the heavenly feeling of his friend’s member inside him crashed all at once. Chrome, unsure what to really do, felt herself leaning over Ignis and licking at his tip.

Ignis was breathlessly moaning as the two made love to him in their own way. Gladio stopped again and gruffly took Chrome underneath him. Ignis felt for her and crashed his mouth around her breast, touching her clit for her as Gladio began to slam into her spread eagle.

Chrome could not handle much more of it, she took her husband’s member into her mouth from the side as he began to caress her hair. Between the filling thrusts of Gladio, the wetness of herself running down between her thighs, the taste of her lover’s member and the feeling of fingers at her sensitive mound her back began to arch. “Gladio…” Ignis moaned, feeling his finale start to boil, “Please Chrome…make her orgasm…feel it deep on you…”

“Fuck Iggy…” He breathed, “If you keep talking like that…she wont get to cause I’ll be exploding inside her…” He gulped hard.

Ignis gasped as he found himself incredibly flooded over with sexual pleasure, and his breath hitched, gulping as he withdrew from her mouth. He groaned out as he ejaculated along her breasts. Gladio stopped for a moment, watching it happen before him with a mesmerized expression. Chrome moaned loudly, Ignis had not stopped moving his fingers. Feeling the heat of his orgasm upon her skin made her buck and groan against Gladio. The man was near to bursting, so he stopped moving and allowed her to use him for herself. Chrome’s walls finally crashed around him in a burst of near-screams, her entire body tingling over.

Gladio thrust into her orgasm and it wasn’t much longer before he grunted and moaned out his explosive finish, withdrawing from her and letting his cum collect on her abdomen. The three were breathless, admiring everything about the scene before them. Gladio wiped his sweat from his forehead, and grabbed a towel to help clean them up. The three chuckled as Gladio grasped them in each hand. “I fucking love you guys…” He breathed out finally, cuddling each of them softly.

“And we love you Gladio.” Chrome hummed gently, rubbing her face on his chest.

Ignis beamed, “Truly and faithfully.”

They quickly collapsed about each other, nude and with the warmth of each other under the blankets of the large bed.


	5. Ocean Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Chrome spend a day at the beach, a fluffy short fanfic. 
> 
> CanonxOC "beach episode" goodness ensues.

Ignis continued to eye the ocean by Galdin Quay's lively restaurant, the overwhelming aroma of sizzling fish upon the large grills from the center of the hotel made even his iron stomach rumble with desire. He pressed his hands to his abdomen, hoping nobody would notice the subtle indication that he was hungry.

  
Noctis was out to the pier, fishing the day's hours away, successfully piling his catches in a nearby cooler. His dark hair was baking in the heat of the sun, plenty of sun screen was applied to his regal face, his jacket now discarded among his bait. Prompto was content, relaxing in the shade of a nearby bungalow. He turned every now and again, barely opening his glossy blue orbs. The world turned slowly. Gladio mimicked the sharp shooter, a book slapped over his nose and forehead as he took long, content snores in a hammock between two palm trees, shirt removed as beads of sweat glistened upon his tense, muscular skin.

  
Chrome however appeared frustrated. She paced back and forth, hands clenched into fists. Her blonde mop of hair barely flowed about with as much product as it contained, trying her best to continue the style that mimicked her sibling's. Her fair skin was starting to become red and pink in the heat of the summer sun, her freckles jutting out like specks of brown pepper on a white sheet. Ignis met his green eyes with her own, cocking a sandy eyebrow. She huffed and dragged him into the shade, "How are you so comfortable?" She complained, shoving her hands onto his chest, "You're wearing all this heavy leather and it's black!"

  
"It is my job as the strategist to always keep a calm demeanor. However I will agree with you, it is an unusually warm day." He fanned his hand slightly before she grabbed his wrist and gazed up to him with starry eyes, "Do you want to go swimming?"

  
She had spent so much time with him that she knew the difference between a thoughtful face and a scowling one, despite the two looking almost identical. He placed his knuckles to his chin for a moment, "It would be refreshing...and I would get the benefit of seeing you in a bathing suit. Are you able to swim?"

  
"Of course." She confirmed, failing to hide her reddened cheeks from his observant words, "I even got a swimming suit from Prompto the other day! It's a green bikini!"  
Ignis allowed his lips to curl into a smirk, "Did he model for that one as well?"

  
"How do you know about that?" She held her shoulders in opposite hands, crossing her arms over her breasts. The genetic clone of hers had used his own proportions to help purchase her date dress, one that she kept tightly locked away at her RV back near Hammerhead Garage.

  
He chuckled, "Darling I was there when it happened. The man trusted me alone to go with him."

  
"Well that was probably the smartest move on his behalf...the guys would never let him live that one down."

  
"The whole thing was the idea of the prince. Prompto was pondering how he could help improve your down mood." He relaxed a bit, "Allow me a change of clothing and we may swim together."  
She bounced on her toes excitedly, "Ignis! You're awesome!"

  
"I try." He huffed, going towards an outside stall. "But do apply more sunscreen. You're absolutely heated over." She followed him and sighed, entering the female enclosure. She dressed, surprised at how modest the actual suit was. it covered all of her breast nicely with two deep green cups. Her bottom half matched, and had a small decal of a tonberry upon her behind. 

She reluctantly smeared the cream over herself, cursing lightly at its cold, slick feeling soaking into her skin. The smell was pleasant at least...

She exited and waited for a moment, holding a striped green and white swim bag over her shoulder. Ignis stepped from the enclosure and she could swear for a moment she heard the Astrals singing. He was well proportioned and his lean body was coated with an even tan. He bore goggles now, tightly fixated to the sides of his sideburns. His trunks were a black color, bearing four pockets on each side. Beyond the hair of his head, his body was smooth and silky looking.

  
He admired her form too, she was curvy and yet still very adorable. She giggled heavily as she approached him, "We have towels right?"

  
"I always come prepared." He held a finger up and returned inside the curtains. He pulled one out for her, which bore a cartoonish image of an Adamantoise. She gasped with joy and grabbed it from him quickly, cuddling it close in her arms. "I love it!" 

He revealed his, a deep purple with leopard spots. She smiled at it, "It looks like you just stretched your shirt out!"

"It is one of my favorite patterns..." He noted, slight embarrassment in his tone. "Come now, let's not waste time."

"Yes sir!" She saluted and ran towards the sandy shores. The texture of the uneven ground was strange under her feet, it had been too long since she had experienced it. The heat of the sun also singed her lightly. She yipped and bounced quickly, finally sighing with relief as she hit the cool waters. Ignis lay out the towels side by side under the shade of an umbrella.

"Oh wait..." Chrome snapped and turned around towards him. He hummed as she waved him down, "There's a surprise in my bag! But i forgot to blow it up!"  
He gave her a confused stare until he found the item she spoke of. It was a box, containing a large inflatable pool toy shaped like a donuts. He chuckled at it, "Do you really need this?"

"I guess not." She swung her hips back and forth, watching the ocean kiss the shore. He sighed gently at her subtle request and within moments, began to blow air into the large floating device. Within moments he had it fully inflated, and followed after her into the clear waters. She giggled as he stuffed it around her core. She shook her head gently and popped from it, setting her bottom in it and relaxing her top half, floating atop the wavy surface in a bliss. He beamed lightly as he pushed her along. He stood on his toes and kissed her forehead, before flipping the entire thing over and she yelped. 

"Hey!" She gasped as soon as she popped her head from the water, "What was that for?"

"Amusement." He simply stated and she leapt up, grasping his shoulders and dunked the both of them under the surface. Once they came up for air, they continued to splash each other with roaring laughter and playful yells. She stopped for a moment, noticing his hair beginning to flop over from the moisture. 

"Iggy, your hair?"

  
"What? before I joined the crownsguard it used to look like this all the time."

  
"I like it!'"

  
He pointed at her wet blonde locks, "Yours is quite lovely as well."

  
She struggled at first to float on her back but did so quickly, hovering around his middle. He effortless plucked her up and gave her a devilish grin, "I've caught myself a lovely fish."  
"Oh please, you're not Noctis. I bet you couldn't catch a fish to save your life."

  
"No but I could cook it into a fine dish!" He nuzzled her nose slightly before plucking a tiny kiss from her mouth. She hummed in pleasant surprise at his spontaneous movements...Ignis was hard to read sometimes and the playful nature he was exposing was refreshing.

  
She stared down at her stomach and toes, "i think I'm gaining weight..."

  
"It's refreshing to see." He told, concern rising in his tone. It was true, her form was starting to flush out with health, "You were so very wan when we found you...I hope you never go hungry again."

  
"If i stick around you I'll get fat!"

  
"Good!" He dropped her back into the water and she landed with a large sploosh. When she came up, she simply glared as he continued to rant, "I like them plump! With blonde hair and a hundreds of freckles that mimic the night sky! A woman none other than Chrome Animalia, my future bride to be!" He placed his hands on his hips, watching her wiggle away. 

She scoffed and splashed him again, returning to the safety of her floating pool donut. "Oh please...you were just trying to get food from those poor vendors."

"Poor? They get noble earnings from us dear lady." He cocked his eyebrows, swimming to her side, hanging on the edge of her floatation device. She admired him and they intertwined their fingers together.

  
"Hey." She mewed, poking his nose.

  
"Hay is for chocobos my lovely."

  
"I love you."

  
He was always thrown off when she stated this out of the blue. Despite not being as eloquent with her words, her bluntness was welcome.

  
"I love you too Chrome."

  
They shared a kiss and she pouted, "You know, I've kinda noticed that you tend to take care of everyone else before yourself Iggy. What's up with that?"

"It's a terrible fault of my own, and I'm attempting to shake it from me." He admitted, gazing down at his feet under the ocean's surface, "It's natural instinct and years of proper training. Despite my advising to the prince, i am to follow his word despite all good consciousness not to."

  
"Like driving at night?" She cocked her head.  
"That is purely for safety..." He sounded distant. "My mother in Tenebrae...she was wounded very badly transporting me back from the safety of the Crown City...before I decided to permanently move there myself."

  
"You were alone?"

  
"Not quite. The king hand picked me from my classmates to be his son's regal advisor, despite only being a few years older than the boy myself." His voice rang with nostalgia, "My childhood was quite abnormal. i was the young scholar, and i excelled in everything. But when it came to field experience, i lacked talent. That is part of the reason I found you so interesting, and still do. I know it came from a past of difficulty, but it has made you a more rounded person."  
"Aw...so you like me even though I'm not smart?"

  
He rustled her hair a bit, "You are smart Chrome, in your own unique way. Everyone has intelligence, just different kinds. People are so vastly different, it's amazing to try and comprehend it all. What you lack, I make up in certain ways. Just as you said, I could never have the talent to fish. But Noctis does, and therefore we make a good team."

  
"That's what this is all about...being a part of a team!" She flexed her biceps and grunted slightly as he twisted her about in the water by her hand. "Yes my dear...a team and a family."  
"I'm really glad I found you guys." She told as he plucked her from the floaty and danced with her along the water's depth, feeling the ocean move them about, "I know I've said it before but I'm not sure what I would have done without you."

  
"Trust me, if anything my dear, we are more than happy you came along as well."

  
They swam and danced along in the waters for a few more moments, before returning to the dry land and letting the sun dry them out. Ignis bought her a fruity concotion and enjoyed listening to her stories of taming beasts, and of her growing personal bestiary she planned on sharing with Lunafreya at the wedding as her gift. They looked for crabs and other small creatures along the shore with no luck, and enjoyed a hearty paella dish for late lunch. When they returned to the towels for the final time, Chrome found herself simply drained of energy.

  
Despite starting to doze off, Ignis layer her continuously with the protective lotion. She clutched her lover's hand in her slumber, dozing off in the evening sunlight. He plucked her from the earth, carrying her like a damsel back to the hotel room. He covered her gingerly with a the blanket once they returned to the bed's surface, finding himself intoxicated by the smell of the salt clinging to her body still.

  
She smiled very slightly as he planted one last kiss on her forehead, and turned his body away so that she would be able to cling to his bare back. He found himself relaxed beyond comparison and finally shut his eyes with content.

 


	6. Gladnis-Devoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Gladnis fic~

Ignis had lost the strength to stand, an overwhelming fear of the darkness from the passing Chancellor and the shock of the loss of his future King had brought him to his knees. He finally planted his bottom upon the cold metal grating, and leaned against the protective railing of the Crystal's keep. He was unable to percieve its brilliant glow, still sparkling with an etheral blue glisten and open geode maw.

Gladiolus stood before him in a protective stance, staring at the fresh wounds still trying to heal that now covered Ignis' vision. They didn't mask his beauty...if anything else they made him even more attractive and exposed more of his long features.

Prompto leaned the top half of his abdomen over the railing, the sting of vomit still lingering on his breath and tears still leaking from his eyes. He was distraught beyond reason, holding his head up with clenched fingers parting his hair in stressed bits.

"This...cannot be." Ignis denied, finally setting down his cane along the length of his leg. "You truly saw him absorbed by the Crystal?"

Gladio was trying to remain strong, physically and emotionally. Sweat oozed from his pores in waterfalls, "I did..." he confirmed, grunting as he knelt down to his friend.

The beast of a man shot Prompto a glance as the gun slinger was attempting to run to the Crystal's surface once more. He had gone to it a few times, shaking it and screaming to bring back the prince. The Shield grumbled, grasping his friend's hands. "we need to return to our people Ignis."

"And tell them what Gladio? That our king was consumed by the very thing that we thought could save our world?" Ignis was even taken back by the tone in his voice.

The black-haired man felt himself tense at his friend's anger. Ignis shook his head and lowered it with shame, "My apologies...I am just beyond myself. For the first time in a very long time...I am unsure of what to do."

Gladio's grasp lingered, finding his fingers intertwining on the sandy-haired strategist's hands. Long ago his gloves had been discarded, leaving open room to enjoy the warmth and tingly embrace of his skin.

Ignis felt his hammering heart rest slightly when the touch of Gladio's lips brushed his knuckles. He knit his eyebrows in confusion before the brutish man spoke with a soft tone, "It's going to be okay Iggy. We are all here for you...especially me." He cupped his cheek in his hands and smiled warmly, despite knowing that the man before him could not see it, "It's alright not to be at the top of your game all the time. You're only human."

"I feel...lost..." Ignis admitted, "Blinded not only physically but now by this loss...Noctis is gone."

"He will come back."

"The time however...when...I wonder."

"What matters is we get somewhere safe. The Crystal's gonna be okay. We'll make sure Aranea comes to get it and puts it where nobody can find it."

"Gladio..." Ignis noticed his voice changing, feeling himself clamming up with an unsure emotion. He gulped down what felt like stones, cocking his head towards him. "This is such a different side of you."

"This really isn't the time for..."

Ignis scrunched his nose with dissatistifaction "Gladio."

Gladio winced, knowing he would have to explain himself. The words fluttered in his lungs, at the base of his heart. "You know Iggy, I've always admired you. Even when we were kids. I know that you could always beat me at things that mattered. I'm not as good with words as you."

He sat down fully at and held his knees to his chest. Prompto finally was calm, shakily holding a cell phone to his ears as he began to speak with Cindy. Gladio scooted as closely to Ignis as possible, and shut his eyes. He leaned over to his ear and told quietly, "Ignis...I think I really want us to be more than friends."

A red flush came over the usually stoic mentor. His expression was that of pleasant surprise, finally allowing the corners of his mouth to perk upwards. "Gladio...why didn't you ever just tell me?"

"Like I said...I'm just not as good at this stuff." He chuckled but found himself freezing as Iggy grasped his broad shoulder. Sparks of heat nearly flew from the kiss planted on his cheek. Ignis beamed, "I've had a long time coming to admit my attraction to you as well, strong Gladio. Your unbending will and aggressiveness is something I lack much of, and therefore it only would make sense to keep you as a romantic partner as well."

Gladio caressed his beard where his lips had touched...eyes wide and a huge smile never leaving his face. "It might sound a bit early to say this but..." He took both of his hands and held them close to his wide chest, "I love you Ignis. That's why I want you to keep going. Losing Noctis is a tragedy...but he will come back. And I will be here for you until he does."

"Gladio..." Ignis told, nearly breathless. And though tears did not roll down his eyes, his voice reflect that of joyful sob, "Thank you...I love you as well. I will try my hardest, if only for you."

The two sat, admiring each other for a moment before the Shield stood up, carrying both of their weights as he lifted the intertwined man with him. "That settles it. We keep going then."

"Yes...let us return..." He clacked his cane along the floor, reaching Prompto. The two stood on either side of him, holding the bottoms of his shoulderblades with a slight hug.

"Come on Prompto, we can't give up now."

"Let us make our way back to the other...we are needed."

"A..Alright..." The blonde man sniffled, grasping them both back while they began to leave from the way they came, the Crystal still lit up with the promise of the returning king.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c


	7. Promptis-Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince is a student at a pristine college, and finds himself falling in love with a new nude model.

The Prince grumbled, trying to focus on his art. Noct ran his hand through dark streaks of black, thick along his scalp. He continued to stroke and paint with his brush, staring intesensly trying to figure out what was wrong exactly.

When all hope faded, the airy words of his menor Ignis made him focus once more, "Your linework is good, but you still need to focus on some of your overall composition prince. As always, excellent job on the shading. Keep up the good work miss Lunafreya. Loqi...please enough placing the oranges between the banana."

This was one of the classes his father had demanded he participate in-fine arts. But after weeks of studying color theory and practicing brush strokes he was in dire need of something fresh. He stared at the other student's works, all had placed focus on things like shape and sizing of the fruit bowl before them. But Noctis was heavily obsessed with the shading, he loved to work with the light and dark.

His closest friend, Lunafreya, peeked over her shoulder at his artwork. Her near-white hair sparkled in the sunlight. She clicked her tongue to get his attention. She smiled gently, "It looks very good Noctis."

"Thanks Luna." She was always giving him confidence boosts when he needed them the most. He puffed out his chest.

Ignis clapped loudly as the class became quiet again, making them all jump slightly. "Alright class. I have exciting and unexpected news! The King has found us a nude model, a male by the name of Prompto Argentum. He's been hand-picked out of a group, so be sure to treat him nicely. I do not want inappropriate laughter or prodding. He is our guest, understand?"

They all nodded. Beyond Loqi at times, Noct was unsure why Ignis was making a point of something so obvious...but a flare of inspiration caught in his heart. He had heard rumors of classes before him having naked men and women grace their prescence, taking only a few seconds to sketch them in different poses. The latest one from the semester prior had been an extremely busty woman by the name of Aranea, a few of the seniors were snickering about the size of her bust.

Noctis began to clean his supplies as the minutes began to wind down in class, placing a proper sketch pad on his work space. His mind lazily drifted, trying to picture a face with the name Prompto. He had never heard of the man before...he wondered if he was an exchange student. Would he be a big guy with lots of complicated muscles? Lanky? Fat? Black, blonde or brunnette? Tan?

He thoughtful chewed at the end of a pencil, a bell distantly ringing. Luna's touch upon his shoulder brought him back from his mind, "Come on, it's time to go back to the dorms."

Noctis, as he did routinely, walked his friend back to her room. She gave him a tight hug, and the two exchanged snacks (as it had become a routine) she got him one of his favorites: a large salty bag of potato chips and a small can of orange soda. He dragged his feet a few moments away to his regal-appearing suite, watching the school begin to wind down in the evening air. The sound of music, televisions and friends drinking hung about in the air, a common occurance for Thursdays. His mind was swimming with excitment, and having the art class be his only one in the afternoon was a bonus. He slipped from his clothes for the day and slept in only boxers, a blanket loosely covered around his body.

The class began at 1pm sharp, Ignis standing as stiff as a pole. He gazed, unblinking, to the class. They were all silent...the mentor usually did not speak until something important was occuring.

"Class please welcome our guest Prompto." He waved his hand to someone behind a thick curtain. Gingerly, a head popped out.

Noctis could feel himself flush over with heat at the sight of just this man's face, let alone unsure of what he would do once the fuzzy green robe was discarded from his shoulders.

 

He was beautiful, and surely only about 17 years old. Freckles dotted every inch of his pale face, his thick golden hair was simply flowing from his scalp. His smile radiated sunshine, and made the prince's heart hammer. His face was smooth, cheeks lit up with red blush. He waved gently to them with his delicate looking hand, "Hey there! Thanks for letting me be here."

They returned his gesture, each mumbling greetings. Noctis locked eyes with him and sweat and the icy blue orbs that met his own dark spheres.

"Alright class. You have about 1 minute to sketch each pose Prompto will perform."

The model dropped the robe for class, and Noct swore that he could hear Astrals singing in hundreds of different tongues. The light from the window, dangling high in the air for privacy, sprinkled across his lean yet muscular body.

Prompto was a work of art...his body was sculpited and Noctis feverishly tried to capture it. But no matter how hard he tried to define it, it was as if a god was in his sights...impossible to describe. His shoulders were small, delicate and the freckles upon his skin there looked like blankets of stars upon the night sky.

His chest was fluttering with quick breaths, the excitment of the class sketching the boy made him a bit embarassed but he posed quietly with hands upon his feminine hips. A dainty curve attached his torso to his legs, and Noctis wanted to do nothing more than to reach out and guide his hands along the valley. His skin looked so touchable.

A trail of golden hairs led from his navel to the unaroused sex organ between his sinewy thighs, the member itself was very impressive even if it was not anywhere near ready to service. When he turned his back to the future king, Noct admired every shadow jutting from his shoulderblade, each bone on his spine seemed to jut out from his stretched skin. And his bottom was a feast, round and tight.

Ignis cocked his eyebrow at the impressive sketches the prince was producing, beaming, "Excellent work Noctis! Your anatomy has improved from our intial sketching."

Noct only thanked the mentor with a grunt, watching Prompto slump over a couch lazily and his eyelids half-close. He gazed to Noctis...and the prince finally noticed he was watching him as well. The model devilishly pressed a finger to his lips with a smirk and Noctis felt the heat rising around his cheeks once more. He enjoyed the playful nature the man spoke of, even in his silence. His body language was amazing, scuttering about with energy bursting from every pore. He bent in strange ways, and relaxed only for a few seconds.

Something was strange though...a barcode tattoo was placed upon his wrist open for the world to see. Noct focused his gaze to the arm, sketching in in great detail. Someone his age with a tattoo already? This guy was so interesting...and yet they hadn't even shared a word together. A fire set inside him...he had to ask him out for something.

"Luna..." He whispered sharply, "Is Loqi getting you back tonight?"

"Yeah it's Friday..."

"Alright."

"Why?"

"I think I'm gonna ask him out."

"What on a date?"

"Just...to get coffee.." He mumbled.

"You're totally falling for him aren't you?" She snickered, shoving his shoulder lightly. Ignis huffed at the two, and they went back to focusing. Time flew by.

The bell run and Noct's heart sunk as Prompto reached for his robe, placing it around his shoulders. He walked about the room, admiring the pictures that had been sketched of him. Noctis clasped his fist determined. He cleared his throat and smiled, approaching him with a handful of his pencils.

"What an honor..." Prompto told with sincerty in his tone, "Being approached by the Prince of Insomnia. What brings you to me today?"

"You...posed wonderfully..." Noct complimented, trying not to sound too creepy.

The blonde blushed, trying to hide his face a bit with the robe, "You think so? It's taken a lot of work to get to where I am now."

"That's awesome." Noct beamed. The two watched each other, unsure of what to say. Noct rubbed the back of his head, "you uh, doing anything tonight?"

"No..." Prompto urged.

"Wanna go get something out with me?"

"Like a date?" His eyes sparkled, "Sure!"

Noct could feel his heart race. prompto chuckled, "Let's do this when I have my clothes on though. By the way, out of all the sketches I liked yours the most."

He watched the boy skitter away and smirked, searching up the best places for a good bite to eat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was such a fun AU to write! Fun fact-I was an art model myself! Best job ever. :D


	8. Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrome has always known she was the reason MT soldiers were cloned, and she deals with this struggle all too often...angsty short fic! a  
> *post game spoilers*

 She sat upon the edge of the raised mattress, staring thoughtlessly at her stump of a left leg, the skin ended right below her knee and curved in on itself. She then eyed her right wrist, the deep black lines of the barcode tattoo standing out against her pale freckled skin. She exhaled the air within her lungs and parted her spiky blonde hair with spread fingers.

  
For years, Chrome was consumed by one guilt above all others: due to her birth there were hundreds of clones still roaming about the world despite the empire’s destruction. She could only imagine their pain, struggling while enclosed in a cocoon of magitek armor, faced masks covering wan, confused, lost faces…faces like hers.

  
Despite the passing of the long war, the scourge and it being four years after the birth of her twin children the vision of her biological brothers and sisters gazing back at her with questioning, judging expressions.

  
A few dozen she had saved with the help of her closest brother and clone twin, Prompto Argentum. The former crownsguard member went above and beyond in every effort to assist in the effort to bring in the soldiers and transform them into citizens of the Crown City.

  
Ignis pressed a hand to his wife’s somber slump, rubbing along the bones of her spine. She allowed herself to relax at his touch, trying to shake the nightmares from her sinuses. She balanced her skull within her palm, rubbing her eyebrows tightly. His voice reverberated through the air and helped to center her thoughts, “After all this time, you still grow so silent before you journey out to find more MTs.”

  
Chrome watched the hallways, hearing the gentle breathing of her set of twins in the closest room. Flora, older by a few moments, bore the face of her father dotted with freckles and his tan hair color, but it was naturally much more like her mothers, unruly and spiky. Caem had every aspect of his mother save for freckles but his timid nature was so unlike either of his parents…it didn’t help much now that he had a thick pair of glasses set upon the bridge of his nose.  
She sighed, holding her body up, “One day I will have to tell them. They think the world of me…and I’m afraid I would shatter their expectations about me.”  
The blind man chuckled slightly, shaking his head and he leaned over and grabbed her over the shoulders, fitting his chin in the crook of her neck, “Nonsense. They would still love you. They are your children, and you have done well for them...”

  
Chrome nudged him with her shoulder and pushed him back onto the bed, making him huff slightly when she flopped her body onto his abdomen and chest. She rubbed her fingers along his bare shoulder blades and smirked, “You helped raise them too.”

  
“I did, but I seem to have less baggage than you at the current time.” He pouted and scraped his nails along the skin behind her ears, making her skin raise with a chilling sensation. She shoved the additional MT brand upon her left cheek into his armpit and groaned. He pecked his lips on her forehead, “Come on now, it’s time to leave the bed.”

“You’re so warm…” She mumbled into his skin as he lightly pushed her along. She reluctantly scooted from the covers. The room itself glowed as the sun began to enter through the bergamot colored curtains, the walls deep red and the carpet a light gray. Pictures of their past hung from every wall, fat-leaved succulents were clinging from the edges of shelves and a bookcase. Kitchy items such as figurines of their favorite beasts stood about. Braille and regular books were neatly put away.

“See?” Ignis beamed gently, “Even Noctis is encouraging you.”

“Oh Ignis…” She breathed, gazing to the sunbeams hitting her legs. She dressed gingerly and adjusted the black uniform of a former protector of the king. She stepped to her husband and took him into a deep embrace, his forehead just below her chin. He returned it and stretched out. “I have to attend to the city counsel today, otherwise I would join your quest.”

“It’s alright. I’m going alone today.”

“Really? Prompto’s not joining you?”

  
“No he’s actually going to stop by and help with the kids today. They’ve got a big project to work on for school…besides the baking kitchen is starting to look filthy.”

  
“In some ways I am glad I am unable to see any more. It prevents me from the stress of knowing there is a mess.” He chuckled slightly as she loosened her grip. They shared a deep kiss together and she slowly walked away, “Have a great day Iggy.”

  
“You as well my dear. Be careful.”

  
Chrome finally stepped out her bedroom door, and gazed to her children’s rooms. They were already awake, Flora was bouncing on her bed in her light green nightgown while Caem was deeply involved in the pages of a thick book. When they both spotted her they gasped and lined up in front of her stiffly, “Good morning mother!”

  
She cocked an eyebrow at them and gave a warm smile. The two kids found their shoulders lowering at her gesture, then yelped as she plucked them up into each hand and smothered their foreheads with kisses. Caem and Flora both gagged and wiped off the stains of her light lipstick from their faces. “You two are going to behave for your uncle today right?”

  
“Yes mom…” They told with a low tone, grumbling a bit. Just as she opened the door, she gasped seeing a face similar to hers but not quite her brother's. Clean shaven and with long, un-spiked hair the clone facing her was none other than Aurem, one of the first they had brought back from the empire's grasp. His eyes were an uncanny shade of yellow, hence his name...and at first Chrome had often wondered if it was from any exposure to the daemons...but the very bacteria of it had been eliminated when Noctis had sacrificed himself to bring back the light.

  
She held her chest as they stared at one another for a moment and finally Aurem cleared his throat. He shuffled a bit and Chrome knit her eyebrows, "What Aurem?"

  
"Are we doing this together today?"

  
"Yes but I was expecting..." She turned her head to see Prompto standing close by, who waved softly. The cool icy blue of his eyes made her heart start to slow down. Her nerves were rubbed raw from her nightmare, and even the inconvenience of this small detail seemed to send her emotions into a frenzy, "Gosh you guys don't scare me like that. I thought he was gonna get here first."

  
Aurem chuckled as he held Prompto's shoulder with a stretched arm, "It was his idea! I woke up late that's all. So it's kinda my fault."  
"No I had to get a bite to eat..." Prompto admitted, rubbing a few crumbs from his lips. Chrome scrunched the skin of her nose, puckering her lips as she gazed to him with playful deceit. He felt himself sweat nervously, "Not that I don't enjoy eating at the Sleeping Prince! Cindy just made really good biscuits and gravy this morning, that's all."

  
"You didn't bring your kids Prompt?" Aurum questioned as he spotted Chrome's twins starting to shuffle about behind her.  
"Nah my lovely lady's got them today. She's off for once. Decided she wanted to show them around Leide. Should be a nice day. Speaking of which where are you two headed off to?"

  
"I got notice from the Hunters that there was an MT sighting by the Vesperpool of nothern Cleigne...and there's a call for rain today."

  
"Great..." Aurem groaned, stretching out in his black Crownsguard uniform, shaking out his fingers. "Wet swamp, wet weather."

  
"You're flesh and blood like us Aurem, not sugar. you won't melt."

  
"I don't know he's pretty sweet." Prompto chuckled as Chrome shoved the two of them apart, the three of them all snickering amongst themselves. "Would you go help my kids?"

  
"Only for you!" The gunman winked and gave her a tiny hug, and a small peck on the cheek. "Be careful sis." He gave Aurem a half hug, "You too new bro."

"You too bro." He saluted them, waving to Ignis. Chrome shoved her hip into his and pouted gently, "Uh he's blind you nerd."

"Sorry. Forgot! I was just trying to be friendly." He eyed his weapons, a throwing axe and large hammer ready to be used with any errant twitch. Much like his siblings, Aurem was trigger-happy and his reaction time was impeccible. Often times he would only need one axe, speeding after the first throw. He had become quick friends with Chrome and Prompto, taking only a few short months to start intigrating back into society. 

Chrome hummed as they began to walk along the exiting roads of the Crown City, to a black car that looked shockingly similar to the Regalia. "What's up?" Aurem questioned as he scooted into the passenger seat.

  
"I wonder...if we do manage to help this one today if it'll be a girl. You and Prompto have been the only successful ones...really only you since Prompto escaped when he was a little kid." She chewed at her fingernails softly as she sat down in front of the steering wheel. Aurum took her hand and placed it on her lap and she sighed with apology...it had become a nervous habit of hers especially upon stressful trips.   
"How many were there before me?"

  
"Three successful finds, alive at least." She felt her memories starting to flood back, attempting to keep a grasp on reality as inserted the key and felt the engine begin to purr. She focused hard on the road, keeping her eyes from blurring over with painful thoughts, "None of them were able to come back...too forgone. One of them was too weak, another had been brutally injured and the other fought us until its death."

  
Aurem's freckled cheeks lowered with somber realization, "Jeez...I wasn't too bad was I?"

  
"Considering you came to us?" She chuckled and whipped her hand through his longer hair, "no way. You've been cool man. I'm glad you're here."  
Silence overcame them, enjoying each other's company alone. clouds filled the blue sky, and a gray overcast transformed into a rainstorm as the scenery went from green and bright to dark and broody.

  
The trees along the edge of the swamp bent in the heavy winds, the sound of the rain slapping and disturbing the even water roared through the hills. Their roots ran deep, exposed in nubs along the edge of the lake, pointing like spires into the air. The heavy smell of decomposing plants hit the two as they opened the car doors. Among the broad-leaved foliage, she spotted their target almost instantly, relieved.

  
The MT was undamaged, walking around stiffly, confused almost at the weather before it. It continued to gaze through the blank human-faced mask, turning its hand as its body was pelted with heavy water drops. It trudged through the moist grass, the metal armor clunking about.  
"How should we approach it?" Aurem cocked his head, fascinated by it. It was hard for him to think that he was once even something similar to this.  
"i usually try to be rational first. See how it behaves. Then i try for the mask."

  
"You serious?"

  
"I've had to recover from a few gunshot wounds..." She felt her fingers kiss the tip of her whip, "Let's just say it's a good thing Iggy and I decided two kids were enough."

  
"Oh Chrome..." Aurum felt his heart sink with her confession, "I'm sorry."

  
"Such is the risk. Back me up." She stood at the side of the MT, carefully walking towards it. It eyed her and reached for its weapon. She paused and held her hands up, "Easy there. Look..." She offered it her wrist, showing off the barcode, "I'm one of you. I'm just here to talk..."

  
It seemed to understand, its arm returning to his side and it now faced her fully. She locked her eyes with the deep blank holes of the mask. "Now...you've been out here for a while. Why don't we get you out of that heavy armor and get you somewhere safe and warm. My name is Chrome Argentum, I'm here to help you."  
With every step she took towards it, the tension grew thicker. The MT was deadly still, judging her actions. It flinched slightly as she reached towards its face. Chrome gave it some time to process her movements, but then dropped its shoulders.

  
Chrome tugged hard and removed the mask, exposing to the world another freckled pale face. The face itself was feminine and gently curved, long eyelashes and flushed cheeks. Long, matted golden hair curved around its features. Its neck was long and slender, and not seeing any Adam's apple, Chrome's green eyes lit up. This was a female...

  
The MT opened her eyes, and stared at Chrome coldly. They were red...deep and firey and it made her feel uneasy. She backed away slowly. "Alright...that wasn't so hard."

  
The freed MT winced as she felt rain start to hit her bare face. She shrunk down and gulped, darting her vision around. "Put..." She mumbled, deep unused voice sounding crackly, "Put it back..."

  
Aurum found himself coming closer...something wasn't quite right. The MT growled as she pressed her hands to her head, "Put it back!" She screamed, breathing a hot plume of black smog from her mouth. Chrome felt her stomach drop...this was not a purely human clone...it was a cyborg.

  
The MT gave no warning, swiftly taking its gun and aiming at its genetic sibling. Chrome prepared for the impact but felt her body get shoved onto the ground, watching as Aurem hit the ground hard. He winced, holding the wound now carved into his shoulder blade...blood oozed from between his fingers. The MT cocked its weapon once more until Chrome stood, grabbing her arm and tossing her to the ground with one swift move. The MT fizzled slightly, its eyes dimming and glowing in spurts. It wheezed...and Chrome stepped back to witness its broken body. She hadn't realized how hard she had slammed the cyborg into the earth...a perfect blend of rust, age and her overpowering throw that twisted its legs unnaturally and busted part of its torso. Oil ran deep into the earth, the smell of melting metal arising.

  
The MT's face was blank, only gasping and grunting with anger, still threatening Chrome with struggling reaches. She tried hard, grasping at the mud and trying to crawl to grab the leg of her adversary, but only screamed out with intense rage at its useless actions.

  
Aurum groaned as he stood back up, getting the hand of his sister, slumping onto her body with heaving breaths. "I don't...think...we can get her...back to normal." He told, trying not to let the pain overcome his words.

  
Chrome shut her eyes, pressing her chin to her chest. "i know." She pulled out her jagged knife and sighed, kneeling down to the soldier before her. The cyborg only roared in response to her motions, still doing everything it could do to harm her. Chrome did her best to keep her lips stiff, feeling the rain trying to wash away her warm tears. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered as she swiftly pierced its metallic skull with her dagger. Its movements twitched and finally it slumped over in the embrace of death. Aurum placed his hand on her shoulder.

  
"One day...we'll find another. But it's never going to be easy."

  
"No...killing never is."

  
"Not just that...knowing I am the original...and that I have to see them like this." She held him tightly, "Let's...go home...and get you cleaned up."

  
"Do you want to bury her?"

  
"No...not this time. I...just want to see my children and tell them I love them very much...and let them know they are unique. Just like us right?"

  
"Of course sis..." He nudged her towards the car, gazing back at the broken robotic body. He shook his head shamefully, cursing its fate, and let her rest in the passenger's seat. 

As they began to leave the area, Chrome packed his wound and he remained still, trying to steer and deal with the pain of his arm. "Thanks..." She muttered softly, finally taping the rest of the gauze to his exposed skin.

"It was nothing...figured I could save you from one less bullet hole." He chuckled, but stopped as she pressed her face to the crook of his arm. "You're a good brother too Aurem..."

"Y..Yeah...you know I love you sis." He took her hand tightly in his and squeezed softly. The feeling of his natural skin and bones made her sigh with relief. "I love you too brother. i hope we get back soon...I have to hug everyone now." She breathlessly laughed at her own emotions, hunching over and thoughtlessly switched on the radio. A soft, gentle voice of a woman singing against the storm allowed her to breath calmer, watching as the city came into view and the sun shined again. 

A reminder of the fallen prince made her feel comfort deep in her soul. 

It was going to be a better day soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aurem may or may not come back later...he was one of the ideas for a post-game MT soldier saved by Chrome, Prompto and Aranea's efforts. *shrug*  
> His name loosely translates to gold in latin.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was made with help from my friend Malcolm! Thank you!


End file.
